In Front of Your House
by dongpaca
Summary: Youngmin meminta putus pada Donghyun tapi Donghyun tau itu semua karena Youngmin hanya butuh waktu dan dirinya akan tetap disini menunggu kekasihnya itu dengan tangan terbuka. Produce 101 season 2 fict. Dongpaca. Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin. yaoi


**IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE**

 _baca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Kim Bumsoo - In Front of Your House biar lebih ena (?)_

Donghyun kembali berjalan melewati beberapa rumah, jalan ini sangat familiar, jalan menuju rumahnya dan rumah sang kekasih, Im Youngmin.

Donghyun berhenti sejenak di rumah yang berukuran sedang bercat dinding biru terlihat nyaman dan hangat seperti sosok kekasihnya itu. dia melihat ke jendela kamar Youngmin, lampunya masih menyalah dia tau pasti kekasihnya itu belum tertidur. Apakah sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

dua minggu belakangan Youngmin hobi mabuk-mabukan dan Donghyun selalu membawanya pulang kerumah. Donghyun tidak marah, dia tau setiap orang pasti ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaan sedih mereka dengan minuman memabukan itu. Donghyun hanya merasa sedih karena sekali ini saja ia ingin mendengar semua masalah yang dipendam oleh sang kekasih.

Youngmin yang memang sifatnya terlalu baik tidak ingin menyusahkan banyak orang hanya menjawab Donghyun dengan senyuman menenangkan, "semuanya baik-baik saja Donghyun, aku sudah menyelesaikannya"

Donghyun memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, jika kata Youngmin memang sudah selesai maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. namun semuanya tidak begitu, kemarin adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan untuk mereka, pikir Donghyun.

Sewoon menelponnya pukul 8 malam berkata bahwa kali ini Youngmin menangis sejadi-jadinya walau ia tidak mabuk. menurut Sewoon ini semua karena Donghan, sosok yang masih terus menghantui kisah cinta mereka. Donghan adalah mantan kekasih Donghyun yang terus datang walau menurutnya sang mantan sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka.

ketika Donghyun sampai ke sana Youngmin berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, berusaha terlihat tegar dan baik-baik saja. Youngmin benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah. setelah Youngmin bisa mengendalikan diri ia kembali tersenyum dan membuka suara,

"bagaimana kalau kita putus? jika kita memang berjodoh biarkan waktu membuat kita kembali bagaimanapun caranya"

Donghyun menyetujuinya dia tau dengan jelas alasan Youngmin meminta putus, Donghan. ingin Donghyun mencegah keputusan sepihak Youngmin tetapi dia tau kekasihnya itu membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali menatanya perasaannya. malam itu terakhir kalinya mereka berdua berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Youngmin hyung, jangan pernah lupa. aku akan terus mempercayaimu, suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali padaku. ketika kamu lelah mengenang semua kisah kita, menangislah sekuat mungkin. jika kamu membutuhkan seseorang bukalah jendela kamarmu dan aku akan ada disini dengan tangan terbuka, untuk memelukmu"

Youngmin berbalik menatap Donghyun, terlihat ada sedikit keraguan dimata indahnya. "cinta itu seperti samudra" kalimat terakhir sebelum punggung sempitnya itu berjalan menjauhi Donghyun.

kembali ke malam ini, Donghyun tidak ingin beranjak dari depan rumah Youngmin. ia terus menatap jendela kamar Youngmin dengan sedih, hanya satu hari tanpa sosok itu membuatnya seperti tidak bernyawa. dia hanya bisa menunggu kapan hati itu terbuka kembali untuknya.

seperti sebuah keajaiban jendela kamar Youngmin terbuka menampilkan sosok manis yang terlihat pucat dan sedikit berantakan. keduanya terkejut, namun kembali menguasai diri. Youngmin menatap Donghyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya dengan datar.

Youngmin sebenarnya ingin menangis karena Donghyun tidak pernah bercanda, lelaki itu benar-benar berada didepan rumahnya dengan senyuman indah yang selalu menemani Youngmin selama ini.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu tentang cinta itu seperti samudra tetapi aku tidak peduli karena aku, seseorang yang terus menunggumu disini. menunggu hatimu kembali terbuka untukku" teriak Donghyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar, ingin mencoba tegar tetapi hatinya terasa sakit.

sementara Youngmin sudah menangis tanpa suara menatap sang mantan kekasih. ia tidak ingin menangis lagi tapi haruskah ia kembali pada lelaki itu?

.

.

.

 **END**

maafkan cerita yang gaje ini T.T semoga kalian terhibur ya. terima kasih buat kalian semua yang selama ini sudah mereview dan memfav cerita buatanku.

ohiya di cerita ku yang lain ada yang bilang team Donghyun uke, jujur aku juga suka Donghyun jadi uke tapi aku lebih nyamannya menulis cerita dengan Youngmin sebagai uke. tetap saja mau Donghyun atau Youngmin yang diatas selama itu Dongpaca aku tetap menikmatinya kok :)

dan juga yang bilang mau buat grup chat khusus Dongpaca shipper bagus juga idenya hehehe

sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnyaaa


End file.
